Mysterious Stranger
by megacoldfusion
Summary: The avengers have captured a mysterious man, what they don't know about this stranger as this man has been saving the world more than once.


**Mysterious Stranger**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Marvels Avengers and James Bond are primarily owned and created by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

* * *

 **Upstate New York: New Avengers Headquarters**

"Now can you tell us why you were there," said the woman

"Would you believe I was out walking my rat and seem to loose my way." said the man.

* * *

In the interrogation room of New Avengers Headquarters a man is sitting comfortably in a chair and across from him is an athletic woman with red hair and a skin tight costume, with a symbol of a spider the black widow as her codename is Black Widow and her real name is Natasha Romanova. She is a member of a team of heroes known as the Avengers.

Behind a plate glassed window is an African-American male with an eye patch and Caucasian male with a symbol of America. The black male is Nick Fury former director of S.H.I.E.L.D and the other is the leader of the Avengers, known as the first Avengers Steve Rogers Captain America. Fury was just told the Avengers brought in this man as he was the only person alive in the Hydra base.

"What about any survivors?" asked Fury

"We did a top to bottom search as everyone is dead," said Rogers "And the weapon Hydra was boasting about was destroyed as well. My guess this guy did it."

"Still can't believe this guy did all of that," said Fury

"The techs went over a find comb in the base as all the information was wiped out, even security footage was wiped out," said Mariah Hill.

"Was there anything on this man," said Fury "Identification,"

"Only thing he had on him was a Walther P99," said Cap

"Interesting," said Fury "DNA, finger prints and the works get to it, I want to know who is guy is,"

"Well Natasha is interrogating him now." said Cap

* * *

"Why you were at the Hydra base," said Widow

"Hydra base, what is that?" said the man "Some sort of heavy metal band."

Natasha placed three photos on the table in showing the man as the man just looked with no emotion at all. As if he doesn't even care at all.

"If you are wondering who they are," said Natasha "One is former S.H.I.E.L.D agent Grant Ward,"

"Is that who is was, so sorry," said the man who wasn't sorry "I guess no one is truly indestructible,"

"The other two are the Strucker twins," said Natasha

"So?" said the man

"So you were nearby them," said Natasha "Did you killed them, like the guards and the weapon that was destroyed."

"You know what they say about Russian women," said the man

"What?" said Natasha!

"Better to have them in the sheets than under the bed," said the man with a smirk.

Natasha growled at that remark in wanting to hit the man for that sexual innuendo, but she kept her composure up and didn't want to loose her cool. She glared at him coldly with him and he stared back at her in some form of staring contest. She blinked a few times as she wanted to change the subject.

* * *

"Maybe I should join in," said Cap "Looks like she is getting no where with this guy,"

"Do it," said Fury

* * *

Captain America Steve Rogers walked in and Natasha looked annoyed as he is here with her to interrogate this man, as the man stared at the both of them and chuckled a little bit. Fury on the other hand explained to her on the ear piece that Cap can help out as well and Natasha trusted Rogers.

"Ok let's play word association," said Cap

"Is this the part where good cop/bad cop comes to play," said the man "Rather old fashioned aye Private Rogers."

"It's captain Rogers to you, sir," said Steve "Name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said the man

"Man," said Steve

"Provocateur." Said the man

"Woman" said Steve

"Provocatrix" said the man

"Nick Fury," said Steve

"Asshole," said the man

Nick Fury sighed behind the glass

"Country," said Steve

"Anywhere," said the man

"This is a waste of time," said Natasha

She was about to head out the door until Steve Rogers spoke again.

"Natasha Romanova" said Steve

"Tatiana Romanova" said the man

That name stopped dead in her tracks in which she breathed slowly and turned back to the man who is still being interrogated by Steve Rogers.

"How do you know that name?" growled Natasha

"From Russia with Love," said the man

"I demand a god damn answer," said Natasha who raised her voice "How do you know that name?"

"Guess having the fling with the Hulk wasn't so forthcoming," said the man

Cut out the bullshit and give me an answer now," said Natasha

She took out her gun and pointed at the man, as he is unmoved by her sudden outburst. Captain America got in between both of them as he is acting referee in this and wondered who is Tatiana Romanova?

"Oh so this is good cop/bad cop scenario," said man "My, my someone is angry,"

* * *

Steve Rogers ushered Natasha out of the interrogation room to help her cool off and for some reason she looked angry extremely angry as Nick Fury and Mariah Hill walked over to them in also wondering who is Tatiana Romanova is as far as they know Natasha has no other siblings as Black Widows past is a mystery like Red Room who have trained her to be a stone cold killer.

"Natasha what was that about," said Cap

"It's not like you to loose your cool," said Fury "Who is Tatiana Romanova?"

"Sigh…." said Widow "She is my sister or was…..Red Room always told me she is dead, killed by some assassin."

An S.H.I.E.L.D agent whispered in the ear of Mariah Hill and then left afterwards.

"We found no identification on this man, no date-of-birth, nothing at all," said Hill "This man is a ghost,"

"You know," said Cap "This guys attitude reminds me of someone, not someone I met. Of Howard Stark had met, never by name, as Howard hated this man."

"Any reason why," asked Fury

"Beats me," said cap with a shoulder shrug

"I'm going back in there," said Natasha

* * *

Natasha goes back in there and slams the door in which she sits down for her eyes glare upon him like daggers, but the man is not intimidated by the look at all. As if the man has seen this many times before from women. So it is nothing new to him.

"Do you know my sister," said Widow

"Yes," said the man

"Is she alive," said Widow

"Yes," said the man

"Where is she," said Widow

"No!" said the man

"Tell me now," said Natasha as she slammed her fist on the table

"Has anybody told you," said the man "You are beautiful when mad,"

* * *

All three of them are watching behind the glass until Nick Fury's cell phone started to ring, as he received a text message reading the following _Speak in private leave the room_ , _very important_ Nick Fury raised a brow and headed out of the interrogation room to his own private office and shuts the door behind him. His cell phone rings and he picked it up as a voice is on the other line.

" _It has come to my attention_ ," said the voice " _You have a certain protégé of mine in your custody_ "

"Yeah what of it," said Fury "It's not like we have someone important in custody,"

" _How arrogant of you, sir_ ," said the voice " _Like father, like son_! _However family is not important. It is most prudent you release him_."

"Who is this?" asked Fury

" _I believe you have heard of me_ ," said the voice " _You may call me Mycroft_ ,"

"Damn right I have," said Fury

" _Indeed_ ," said Mycroft " _Now listen carefully to what I have to say_ _and you are ordered not to tell anyone else about what I am about to say_."

* * *

Mariah Hill and Captain America are watching the interrogation go absolutely no where as Natasha seems is growing more agitated by the minute by the man's remarks. It wasn't until Nick Fury had joined them as he gave them a stony look, also a little shocked at something.

"This man is free to go," said Fury

"Any reason why," said Cap

"No," said Fury "All I can say he isn't an enemy,"

Mariah Hill walked inside the interrogation room and whispered something into Natasha's eye as she stormed out looking annoyed at this in which she told the man he is free to go and is handed his Walther P99 pistol back.

The man gets up from his seat and smiled at the mirror as he is walking out of the interrogation room in which he is being followed by all three of them. To the main corridor of New Avengers headquarters as Scarlet Witch, Vision, War Machine and Falcon are there in which they are wondering who this man is and Wanda cannot sense any fear in this man or get a name.

"You know we can use a guy like you on the Avengers," said Cap

"You said it," said Falcon "To take down a Hydra base full of agents, should not be underestimated,"

"I still can't believe one guy took all of them down," said Rhodes "Who is this guy Secret agent man or something."

The man stopped, looked at them and paused. He started to laugh, until he burst out laughing like a lunatic until he stopped laughing to regain is composure and catches his breath. All of them wondered what is so funny.

"I don't go gallivanting with heroes," said the man "I work alone. Thanks for the laugh as I hadn't had a good laugh in a long time."

"You could be a big help," said Hill

"I'll be around," said the man "But know this. We are not now that strength which in old days moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are. One equal temper of heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will. To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."

The man walked away until he disappeared from view and everyone looked at Fury in which he walked away back to his office. This didn't stop Natasha in going to talk to him as she knows he will go to the main entrance to leave the facility. To her surprise he had already left and jogged outside from the main entrance.

"Who are you," said Natasha with a yell all around.

The only thing was heard was bird's singing as she paused and found it to be a waste of time. She stormed back inside

* * *

 **Prologue: One month later**

Natasha "Black Widow" Romanova got a mysterious message to meet someone here in Sydney, Australia as she is in a bar alone as the one person was there was the bar keeper. Then the phone ringed as the bar keeper picked it up and then walked over to hand the phone to Natasha. She takes it and listened in for anyone else on the other line.

"Hello Natasha," said the female voice

"Tatiana," said Natasha "Where are you?"

"I am nearby," said Tatiana

"I have so many things to say, so many questions," said Natasha

"I know, it would be best to know your sister is alive and well," said Tatiana

"Who is the man I met," said Natasha

"A friend," said Tatiana "He arraigned this meeting as you have your life and I have mine. He saved my life years ago."

"Please I just want to see your face," said Natasha

"Someday yes, but not today," said Tatiana

Natasha looked at the window for a moment as she spotted someone familiar talking at the phone booth across the street, she dropped the phone and mad dash outside. Only to find the person familiar is gone, but there is a photo of a young Natasha and a young Tatiana, the back reads _From Tatiana with Love_.

A slight tear rolls down Natasha's eye and she puts the picture away. Then walking away in which she has someone out there she is fighting for. Unknown to her a Aston Martin is parked nearby as the man is sitting behind the wheel and Tatiana opened the back door to get in as she has tears rolling down her eyes and is very happy.

"Thank you, James," said Tatiana

"My pleasure, considering it is a short family reunion," said James

"Indeed, so that means they are ready to know your name," said Tatiana

"No, they are not ready to know the name Bond, James Bond," said Bond "I will take you home now."

He drives the Aston Martin away into the sunset.

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

Disclamer: The character of Mycroft Holmes is created and owned by someone else as it is just for fan fiction purposes only


End file.
